Juicebox
by ShortStuff1
Summary: A trip down memory lane.


**Title:** Juicebox

**Pairing:** Santana/Brittany; Mike/Brittany, Santana/Puck

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** A trip down memory lane.

**Spoilers:** None really.

**Author's Note: **The idea sounded really good in my head and it's my first time writing anything like this. I hope no one gets confused as they're reading this. :P  
I'm stuck on my chapter four of _Her_ and this has been stuck in my head for as long as it's been up. Don't worry _Her_ fans, I already have a page and a half typed up, I'm just…well, I'm stuck. So maybe you do have to worry, argh. But I'm working on it.

Bright lights from the sun hit the windshield of the car and causes hands to pull down sun visors. Dark eyes observe the breathtakingly beautiful horizon from the car and can't help compare the blue sky to very familiar eyes from a time way back when. The traffic on the streets let up and the driver pulls up into a parking lot right next to the beach.

The car's set to park, air-conditioning turned off, and the keys pulled out from the ignition before the young woman gets out of her car. Her chocolate eyes squint when the sun hits her eyes before she brings her hand up like a shield. Her gaze observes the sands of the beach where several people are walking with their loved ones and even a few groups are partying it up. A small glass jar is held in her sweaty palm and her other hand comes down to tap the cork that holds its contents inside.

A sigh escapes her lips before she makes her way down and finds an empty spot in the sand. She sits down away from the water, not worried about her jeans or getting sand into her sneakers. The sun is beginning to set and the sight is absolutely gorgeous, a sight that's better perceived from the beach than from her car. Dark eyes are shut, a serene face enjoying the warmth that the bright star is giving her; the warmth takes her back to a memory from her childhood.

* * *

Air rushes below her and she can feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins as she prepares herself to jump. She pulls back and knows this jump will be epic enough to beat Noah's record. Noah's standing a few feet away from the swings and has a cocky smirk on his face. The little girl swings two more times before sailing through the wind and landing half a foot farther away from his position.

The little boy growls, "You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"You were swinging too long."

"You're just a sore loser, Noah," she sticks her tongue out in annoyance.

Noah's eyebrows furrow together in anger before pushing the Latina girl. Used to her brother's rough housing, she shoves him right back, causing him to fall. The little girl turns around and runs the opposite way, Noah scrambling to his feet to catch her. He manages to push her and she falls, her knees scraping against the ground hard and the momentum causes her to roll into the sandbox.

"Cheater," is the last word Noah says before running back to the swings.

The Latina brunette slowly sits up and her eyes are watering but she doesn't dare let the tears fall. She remembers being called a crybaby and a wuss from her older brothers and she wasn't pleased. Both her knees are bleeding and the sand was making it sting quite badly. She clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth, forcing herself not to cry even though her eyes were quite watery. Never again would she be called a crybaby, no matter how painful it was.

"It's okay to cry you know."

She glances up so quickly that you could call it whiplash but when her eyes meet the prettiest shade of blue she's ever seen, she's left breathless. The little blonde girl is taller than her and has this softest look in her eyes that she almost believes that it really is okay to cry. However, the words "crybaby" and "wuss" resound in her head and she remains stubborn, shaking her head at the blonde.

"My daddy says if something hurts, it's okay to cry because it helps take the pain away," the blonde proceeds to take a seat next to her, her blue eyes staring straight into watery pools of dark brown. The taller girl smiles down at her and she can swear that there's this unexplainable warmth starting at the pit of her stomach. Like someone planted sunflowers in their and they were producing rays of light.

"I'm Brittany, come on. Let's go to the nurse," the blonde gets up and reaches out for her hand. The Latina girl looks up once more into gentle blue eyes and feels herself trusting this girl, placing her tan hand into the lighter skinned girl's. Brittany pulls her up and helps her make her way across the playground and towards the nurse's office.

The little girl bites her lip and wills herself not to cry, this blonde may have told her that it was _okay_ to crybut it couldn't be that easy, could it? Once the nurse finishes dealing with her bandages, she hands both of the girls some apple juice and can't help at how close they seem to be.

* * *

They're still in elementary when she comes to the conclusion that Brittany has the softest and prettiest eyes in the world. Brittany can give her one look and she feels like everything is right in the world. Nothing can ever go wrong and she doesn't have to be the tough girl who's afraid of being called a crybaby or a wuss, she can be herself and it'd be okay. She doesn't understand how Brittany can make everything just seem so _easy_.

It's been three years since that fateful day they met and she's never shed a tear until now. The two girls are sitting in Brittany's yard, an empty plate that once had oatmeal cookies and two empty strawberry kiwi juiceboxes. Silence surround them and it's the Latina who breaks it.

"Do you have to go?" her voice is quiet and unsure.

Brittany smiles weakly, "Mama says it's only for vacation. So it shouldn't be too long."

"But you'll be gone all summer," the Latina pouts and can feel an emptiness in her chest.

Brittany links her pinky with hers, "I'll miss you too..."

She pulls her best friend closer and buries her face in the taller girl's neck, a tear rolls down her cheek, "I'll be lonely without you."

The blonde wraps her arms around her shorter counterpart's shoulders. Brittany feels the wet tear hit her skin, causing her own eyes to water, "But I love you. And my daddy says no matter how far you are from someone you love, they'll always carry the warmth inside their heart."

"Like the sun?" she pulls away slightly with her arms firmly remaining around Brittany's waist. Her dark eyes search the blonde's brighter blue, for that security, that warmth.

"Like the sun," Brittany assures her and kisses the girl's cheek, knowing that she'll be missing her quite terribly when she's in the Netherlands visiting her relatives.

* * *

There's a whole bunch of Cheerios piling into the bus after arriving minutes ago from Lima. Brittany's pinky is hooked with hers as they take their seat near the back and there's a buzzed energy flowing throughout the bus. This year's cheer camp is being held in Los Angeles and the Latina can't wait to hit up the beach when they're done practicing.

The bus passes by a long beach and the sun shines in through the windows, causing the brunette to squint her eyes and put a hand up as a shield. Brittany's asleep on her shoulder but it doesn't stop her from enjoying the beautiful view of the horizon. In just fifteen minutes, all of the Cheerios file out of the bus and begin a brutal practice with their slightly insane coach.

Hours pass by and all the teenagers are happy that practice is over. Everyone heads over to the beach to party and when the sun begins to set, the majority decide they want to go to the mall. The Latina finds herself alone on the shore and is surprised when Brittany walks up to her, sipping on an orange juicebox. She plops down next to her and wiggles her toes, enjoying the feeling of sand.

She doesn't understand how the world just seems brighter whenever she sees Brittany. The tan teenager remembers when she'd be sitting in glee and Brittany would waltz right in, the scowl on her face would morph into a dazzling smile. The blonde hands over the juicebox and she doesn't hesitate to take a sip and she doesn't know why but they're both blushing.

The warm breeze from the ocean and the romantic setting of the sun setting causes the Latina to lean over to Brittany and give her a sweet kiss. This would actually be their first kiss, something that she's sure she will remember for the rest of her life. The blonde strands that are tangled between her fingers, the weight of Brittany's hand on her hip, the tangy taste of orange juice on her tongue and an indescribable taste known as Brittany.

Foreheads press together and the shorter girl is smiling that smile that is only reserved for Brittany. Brittany pulls back and the Latina looks down to see a small glass jar in her hand. The blonde smiles and places the jar down before grabbing a handful of sand, filling the small jar three-fourths full before sealing it with a cork. The Dutch girl takes the jar and presses it into her partner's hand and whispers, "I love you, San."

"Always, Brit. I love you, always."

* * *

Lima, Ohio is a small town and she knows that people are very judgmental and she's prepared herself for that. This is her last year of high school and she couldn't be happier. She's at the top of the social ladder, is wanted and envied by everyone, has a somewhat dickhead of a beard but Puck serves his purpose, and behind closed doors she has the love of her life who has always been there for her. What could go wrong?

Everything.

Brittany was tired of being her dirty little secret, she just wanted the blonde to wait until they graduate and they could be out. Yet the Dutch girl wasn't having any of it, as a matter of fact, she's been bothering her about it for the past few months.

Brittany's sipping on a grape juicebox and leans against her locker, staring straight at her best friend, "I don't get it San. Why not?"

"Babe, not right now," the Latina slams her locker, causing the two cheerleaders to jump.

The blonde girl's eyebrows furrow together in frustration, following her secret girlfriend down the hall, "I'm tired of hiding it. We're seniors, smoking hot, and graduating at the end of the school year then heading to UCLA. What are you afraid of?"

"Brit, not so loud," she says in a loud whisper, her eyes scanning the hall and scowls at an unfortunate freshman that makes eye contact.

Brittany stamps her foot into the ground and lets out a grunt before throwing the half full juicebox at her best friend. Purple stains the shorter girl's uniform and she wipes at it, "B! Coach is gonna kill me if this stains."

Her tall companion grabs her by the shoulders and angrily whispers, her finger jabbing into her shoulder, "Whatever, S. Everyone already knows about us and I'm sorry you don't have the balls to admit it to the whole world you love me. We're through. Talk to me when you're done being a wuss and willing to take me back."

The shrill sound of a bell rings and everyone rushes into class, leaving the Latina in the middle of the hall with a stained Cheerios uniform and an aching heart. She had royally screwed up.

* * *

She's sitting in her seat at graduation, a scowl seemingly etched on her face forever. This should be the start of a new beginning; a step into the real world but it feels more like the end of the world. A month after their fallout, Brittany hooked up with Mike and their relationship seemed to actually become serious. Brittany had plans of going to UCLA with her but no longer. She's now heading to New York with Mike so they can pursue a career in dancing and she's never felt more alone.

It hurts to see Mike Chang with his hands all over her ex-girlfriend. A reminder that she failed Brittany. Everyone knows you don't take the girl with you after high school but it was different with Brittany. She was supposed to be with her, she was just stupid and let her get away. Mike was now Brittany's knight in shining armor and that hole in her chest just seemed to grow even larger.

Time passes quickly and the Latina finds herself at the airport, saying goodbye to Brittany and Mike. Mike is by the gate, watching their luggage and Brittany walks up to her ex. Blue eyes look into brown and there's a hesitant smile on both their faces. They gather each other in their arms and it feels too much like goodbye forever instead of an until next time hug.

Brittany whispers, "I love you" as her hand slides down her ex's arm and then pulls away, hiding her tears from her. A little souvenir is in the Latina's hand and she lets the tears freely roll down her cheeks when she recognizes it for what it's worth. That same little glass jar from that time they had their first kiss. She doesn't say "I love you" back because Brittany and Mike have already made it through the gate and she feels like it really is the end of the world.

* * *

Dark eyes finally open from the trip down memory lane. It's been nearly two years since she last saw Brittany and that hole in her chest never seems to close. She looks down at the jar in her hand and pulls off the cork before tilting the jar, releasing all the sand and returning it to the place it was taken from five years ago. It's hard letting go and she's not sure if she has because there isn't a day that passes where she wishes things could have been different.

"Heads up!" a familiar voice shouts out and she looks up to see the figure of one Mike Chang.

"I got it!" an even more familiar voice belonging to the one girl that was the love of her life.

"Brittany…" she whispers in complete awe.

Blue eyes look down in shock, "Santana…"

**A/N:** The idea sounded good in my head for a bit but now I'm not so sure. Haha. Well, kudos goes to _When We Say (Juicebox) – AJ Rafael_, that gave the idea. You should watch the music video.


End file.
